


The Seventy-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [74]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Re: The Real Deal; specifically Blair and Megan's kiss 

ObSenad: 

"Ah, Jim, I was just _practicing_ , it didn't mean anything." 

"You were _just practicing_ for what, Chief?" 

"Ah, um, er.....well, just practicing." 

"You kiss Megan Connor and you try to tell me you were _just practicing_? Get real, it's you and the table leg all over again." 

"I _was_ undercover, Jim.....come on, man, lighten up...it was....well, research." 

"Undercover - underschmuver. And what were you researching this time?" 

"Well, she's, um, tall. Like you. And so I thought I'd see what it would be like....if I, um, were, like, you know." 

"No, I _don't_ know, explain." 

"Well, like, what it would be like tokissyouyouasshole." 

"oh.........and?" 

"The height thing was wild, kinda like a ride, you know? But I really need to practice on the real thing....whatcha think?" 

"Practice makes perfect, I always say, yep, practice makes perfect..... and a perfect Blair? Well, anything I can do to get you there will be my pleasure.....and I'm _not_ an asshole. Now, Kiss me with your best shot." 

-end- 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hi, Jim. Whatcha doing?" 

"Uh, well, you were running late, and I thought I'd get everything set up for your ..." 

"You read my e-mail about the meditation circle? Cool!" 

"Well, it's almost time, and I know it's important to you. Maybe if you wanted some company ..." 

"Man, just when I think I know everything there is about sentinels -- and you, James Joseph Ellison -- you surprise me!" 

"Sandburg, it's a meditation, I'm not giving you a kidney!" 

"OK, tough guy, finish lighting the damn candles!" 

-end- 

Deana and Shelagh  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Jim was reaching into the fridge for more beer when he heard laughter ring through the loft. "What did I miss? The X-Files hasn't started yet, has it?" 

"No... you missed it, man. This new cartoon..." 

"Animated series." 

"Cartoon, Family Guy. The dad has been making gay cracks all night, they seemed a little obsessed with it. Then I thought, maybe it's my imagination, you know? But the guy sits down and turns on the TV and the words "Homicide: Life on Sesame Street" pop up. They show a phone ringing next to the bed and an arm reaches out to answer it." 

"And...?" Jim seemed impatient with having to wait for his lover to talk in between giggles. 

"And we see that it's Bert who answers the phone... and Ernie's on the other side of bed. Bert hops out of bed cussing and swearing about a murder at Hooper's store and he's _naked_! They actually showed _Bert's_ ass!! Then Ernie asks Bert about something and Bert makes a comment about how Ernie should stop eating crackers in bed... " 

Jim grinned and chuckled to himself. "Ya know, that kinda reminds me of someone..." 

"Does it?" Blair leered at the big detective. 

"Yeah, it does. Do you wanna go upstairs?" 

"Are you kidding, man? Shh... X Files is starting and Duchovny directed this one!" 

Jim pushed the record button on the remote and pounced his guide. The Loft rang with soft moans as the laughter died away. 

-fini- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Where'd these come from?" Jim regarded a plate of large, crumbly looking biscuits on the staff room's table. 

"Conner brought them in. Some kind of Australian tradition." Brown picked one up and had a nibble. "Not bad." 

"Hey, those are for afternoon tea," Megan strode in and pulled the plate away from the hungry detectives. "I spent all night baking those, no sneaking them before time." 

"They're good," smiled Brown, secure in the fact that he had already started eating his cookie, no one would make him put it back. "What are they called?" 

"Anzac biscuits. They're for Anzac Day." 

"Uh, when the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps landed at Gallipoli, right?" Jim nodded as Conner smiled her yes at him. 

"What else do you do to celebrate Anzac Day?" Blair's face lit up with curiosity. 

"Well, we don't go in for that sentimental stuff that you yanks do. But it's special. There's a gathering at dawn and sunset. That gets a lone trumpet summons, the final retreat I think it's called. All the old cobbers reform their units and join in the march down main street at mid day. They come from all over to reform, the mate-ship is pretty strong. After all, they went through a lot together." 

More officers gathered in to hear as Conner continued, "The members of the Land Army, the Nurses and Stretcher bearers, everyone who did their bit, all reform too. It got pretty thin for a while there as they started to drop off the perch, but the young kids were encouraged to take their places, wear their grandparents medals for them and that fattened up the ranks again. Then everyone gathers at a memorial, every little town has one, and speeches are made. Nothing over half an hour all up. A quiet settles over the place, as everyone thinks about the ones who died, and what that means to them, and their families. Nothing can be heard but the chatter and shenanigans of the very little kids. But I don't think the men and women who fell in battle would mind that. It's what they fought for, after all." 

Megan looked round at her colleagues, at the solemn faces and nodding heads. These men had friends that had given their lives. They had died so that the laughter of children would be heard too. It was a damn shame. Still... 

"Then we all wind up at the RSL for a piss-up." She concluded with a cheeky grin. 

"You have such a way with words." Blair smirked up at her. "I'll be there." 

"Thanks Sandy, the Cascade Rose, seven sharp. First rounds on me." 

"Yeah, I think we should all go," agreed Brown, popping the last of his biscuit into his mouth. The others nodded. 

Megan smiled. Some times you needed to honour your dead by simply living. Blair knew that, she could see it in his eyes. Hmm, maybe tonight, if she played her cards right.... Nah, Jim and Blair were sharing another of those 'looks.' Damn. Still, it would be fun to tease them a little bit. Smiling even wider she pulled back the plastic wrap on her plate and offered them round to the gathered officers. 

The End 

firefrog  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Ah, Jim, come on.. A cookout out on the deck -- that's so _you_ , man. You can even wear your flowered apron..." 

Jim Ellison glared at his bouncing roommate. "There's got to be more to it than just a cookout for you to be so enthusiastic about going to Toronto, Canada, for a weekend," he said suspiciously. 

"Welllll..." Blair drew the word out slowly. "There are going to be around 80 fen at Nightowl's Weekend this year -- all together on two floors especially reserved for the relax-a-con. Wouldn't it be fun to get together with all the list people we've been corresponding with?" 

"Fen? Mostly female, I'll bet." 

"Errr, probably." 

"Okay, Romeo, you can go, but I'm coming along to make sure the ladies know you're already taken." 

"Perfect!" Blair replied. Jim might think he was relapsing into his old ways and wanting to go to the con to flirt, but he really wanted to go to show off the love of his life, buff cop Jim Ellison, and watch all the women turn green with envy. 

-end- 

Jenny  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"So is this, like, love?" Blair asked, ditching tact and going straight to the heart of the matter. It paid to keep on these things. One never knew when one might be called on to offer congratulations, throw a bachelor party -- hire a hit man. 

Jim shook his head with a grin and finished adding water to the coffee maker. 

"Well, is it? Come one, Jim -- a half dozen messages on the answering machine, sexy voice, lipstick on a coffee mug. Somehow I just can't see this shade on you...." He dangled the marred, white stoneware from an index finger. "What am I supposed to think?" 

"That it's none of your business?" Jim asked, plucking the cup out of Blair's grasp and putting it back in the sink. 

"Asshole." 

"That's right, Pinochio." 

"Pinochio?" Blair frowned. "I'm not lying here, Jim." 

"Nope." Jim brushed past him, pausing just a moment to flick the end of Blair's nose with the tip of his finger. "You're just nosy." 

"Ha ha. Very funny." 

Blair stewed a bit more. There had to be some way to get Jim to tell him who this woman was. 

"Give it up, Sandburg. You know you're my _one true love_ ," Jim mocked, holding both hands over his heart. 

Rolling his eyes at the over-acting, Blair grabbed his book bag and headed for the door. "You really _are_ an asshole." He'd find a way to make Jim pay for this later, right now he had a class to teach. 

Jim waited until he'd put his hand on the doorknob to speak again. "Hey, Sandburg." 

"What?" He half-turned, stumbling a little when he realized Jim was right behind him. 

"You're cute when you're jealous." 

"I am _not_ jealous." He wasn't going to admit it out loud, anyway. 

"Soooo jealous." 

"As--" 

Jim covered his mouth with a hand. "Her name is Amy Danniger. She works in the DA's office. I signed some paperwork for her. She's very married. I'm very unavailable. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you." 

Jim's mouth replaced his hand for a quick kiss before he pushed Blair out the door and shut it behind him. 

"Asshole," he whispered at the door. But he was smiling when he walked down the hall a minute later. 

-finis- 

Nita  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Jim?" 

"Yes..." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Cleaning the closet." 

"Now!" 

"Well, no game in the box, you are surfing the Net and cleaning the closet has to be done, so I'm doing it." 

"Okay. Know what I hate the most?" 

Mumblemunblemumble... 

"What? Can't hear you, you ARE the Sentinel, not me." 

"Yes, Sandburg, I KNOW what you hate the most." 

"Oh yes, well, let's hear it, man." 

"No need to be sarcastic, you are reading your list mail, right?" 

"Yes...." 

"Well, in that case two possibilities come to mind...." 

"I'm ALL ears..." 

"Could be that some list sib did not correctly mark the end of a chapter as "end part whatever" so you are not sure that the post ended or that it was cut off. Or maybe some incorrect use of words like 'were' instead of 'where' or 'they' instead of 'their' or maybe, just maybe, 'hear' instead of 'here'." 

"Man, there are no mysteries in this relationship..." 

"Mumbling, Blair?... I can still hear you. And there are still mysteries, wait Blair, just wait..." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"OH MAN, OHH, JIM, JIM, COME SEE THIS..." 

"What? What happened?" 

"Look at this Background collection..." 

"So...." 

"Look, look at this Batman  & Robin drawing, they are _kissing_ man... and in a commercial site. WOW...!" 

"They look cute...." 

"Jim..." 

"Hmmm..." 

"What are we wearing next Halloween?" 

"No! Absolutely not...this is for private fun..." 

"Jim ...stop...tickling...OHHHH...YESSSS....more...more..." [SMOOCH] [SMUAK] [ZIIIP] [SLURP] [YESSSSSSS] 

-the end- 

Well, I saw this site and thought to share. The URL is : <http://members.xoom.com/_XOOM/skunkheaven/Main.htm> for info on a program called IconTool99 under Splash Screens. Enjoy, 

Nicol  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad by  
Gray Shadows 

As awareness stole over him, Blair sensed a nearby source of heat. His thinking cloudy first thing in the morning, he urged his mind to identify this unusual phenomenon. Keeping his eyes closed, in case he was in one of his more than usual life threatening situations, he moved his body back slightly. Hmmm, okay, soft surface underneath, no sharp pains to catalog. Not a hospital bed because as his back inched towards a prone position he came across something hard and unyielding. And apparently the source of the heat as well. 

He kept still, waiting for his brain to come on line. This didn't appear to be a dangerous situation. No warning signs were going off in his head. Okay, a hard warm body. 'Shit, who did I sleep with last night?' The words echoed through the cotton still filling his head. 'Think Sandburg. What did you do last night?' 

Apparently the unknown person behind him wanted to throw him some hints. Just as vague memories of a university faculty function started drifting back to him, a large arm circled his waist and pushed him further against the heat seeking muscle man behind him. A low moan left his mouth, unbidden as he felt the strength of his unknown lover and a hard erection against his thigh. 

Eyes still closed, he wanted desperately to be back in his own room. God, he must have had more to drink than usual if he couldn't remember being picked up last night. This was so not cool. There was a time he would have welcomed this situation but that was before he met a man who had stolen all hopes for a carefree life. Now, all he wanted was to be part of one person's life. Someone who made him feel useful and important... special. A man who gave him roots and stability. Love. A man who thought of him like a little brother. 'Dammit, I will not give in to these thoughts. Suck it up, Sandburg. Open your eyes, turn around, and face the consequence.' 

Taking a deep breath, he started to turn. The arm around him tightened, keeping him from identifying his bed mate. Then, just as suddenly the constricting band loosened and shifted his body fully onto his back. Opening his eyes, he peered into blue orbs peering intently at his face. 

"You don't remember last night, do you?" His lover's body tensed as he waited for Blair's answer. 

"Did I ever tell you about my dream of the perfect lover?" 

The other man shook his head. 

"It's not a dream anymore, Jim." For the first time in four years he let his eyes tell the truth. 

End  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

Jim turned away from the small television, unwilling to listen to yet more theorising about the Colorado tragedy. Megan was sitting at her desk, staring at the tv, and yet seeming not to see it, a sad, absent look on her face. He crossed over and stood next to her. Yep, wherever she was, it wasn't here in Cascade. Jim tapped her on the shoulder, and she almost leapt out of the seat in shock. 

"Christ, Ellison! Give me a heart attack, why don't you. What do you want anyway?" 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing, perhaps you should mind your own " suddenly her anger vanished and she almost visibly deflated. "I was just thinking, about timing and fate and death." 

"Heavy." 

Megan gestured at the television where yet another politician was pontificating. "This was just making me remember Port Arthur. It's the third anniversary tomorrow. Makes me remember how you don't have to know people killed to be affected by something like this." 

Jim remembered the name. "That was a big spree killing in Australia. Tourist site?" 

"Yeah, Port Arthur Historical site in Tasmania. Thirty five dead. Heaps more badly injured. It completely devastated the whole country." She gave a horrible little laugh that had nothing to do with humour. "We couldn't say things like that happened 'only in America' anymore." She noticed Jim's slightly puzzled expression, and explained, "You'd hear about some horrible or bizarre crime or event, and feel sad for those involved, but distance yourself from it by thinking, well, that could only happen in America. Maybe Queen Street and Hoddle Street in Melbourne, and Strathfield Plaza in Sydney a few years after them maybe they could be dismissed as aberrations, something that could only happen in a big city. But Port Arthur " She shook her head, unable to continue speaking for a moment. "Though something good did come out of all of it, and that was the formation of tighter, uniform National Gun Laws. I'm not saying that's what America should do, what's right for one country may not be right for another. But I'm damn glad we did it. I just wish we hadn't had to wait for something like Port Arthur to happen to do it." 

Jim just silently squeezed her shoulder for a moment, unsure of what to say, and Megan gave him a small smile in return. 

finis 

Erilyn  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Spring is finally here, man." 

"Aren't you about a month behind the times, Chief?" 

"Yeah, yeah ... I just saw one of _the_ clearest signs today, though, over by the university." 

"What? A robin show up on your window sill or something?" 

"Nah, they've been around for a couple of weeks. No, this is even bigger. It happens every year at this time in front of the apartment buildings where a lot of the students live. It's the annual sighting of the double bed mattress. 

"You see, a lot of the students move into apartments with very little furniture and kind of grab whatever they can for a bed. They don't have a lot of money, so some guys just sleep in sleeping bags on the floor or have a foam pad or whatever. 

"But eventually ... well ... the need for a bigger bed sort of comes up. It's like a rite of passage." 

"Getting a bigger bed is a rite of passage?" 

"Sure, Jim. Some couples don't really admit to themselves or to their friends exactly how the relationship has been progressing. One of the couple just sort of starts leaving small personal items at his or her 'friend's' place. More and more items sort of appear. And then one day you see a pickup truck pull up and two 19-year-olds are wrestling a double bed mattress up the stairs. Often to the cheers and applause of the neighbors. 

"Saw my first mattress of the season today. Spring is _definitely_ here, man." 

"Well now, I have one more celebration to remember for next year, Chief \-- Mattress Day." 

"You mean to tell me you never did anything like that to sort of mark the change in a relationship, you know, kind of non-verbally? A non-announcement-announcement?" 

<mumble>

"What?" 

<mumble>

"Jim, man, I'm not the one with Sentinel hearing." 

"I said I've done a few things, yeah." 

... 

"Jim, man, have you seen my glasses recently?" 

"Upstairs, night stand." 

-end- 

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Blair, where did all these eggs come?" Jim Ellison asked as he stared around the loft in amazement. 

"Easter bunny left them," Blair replied as he started to gather them up. 

"Sandburg, bunnies don't lay eggs." Jim muttered has he helped. 

"Duh, Jim," Blair replied picturing Jim in chaps. He started to drool. Blair carefully picked up all the eggs and put them in a basket and placed them in his old room. 

Several weeks later.... 

"Hey Jim! I think they're hatching!" Blair shouted. He watched the eggs rock backward and forward. 

Several hours, shells cleaned up, Jim Ellison stared at the bunnies. Not chocolate bunnies, real bunnies much to his dismay. (Jim had a chocolate fetish.) Jim frowned at the hopping bunnies. Was it his imagination or was he hearing voices? "Write me, write me!" Jim's eyes widened with horror as one of the bunnies winked at him. 

"Blair! These aren't normal bunnies! They're PLOT BUNNIES!!!" 

"But Jim, they're so cute. Look at him." Blair held up the bunny. Huge blues started at him. 

The whispering got louder. "Hey, what about a story where Jim is an ER doctor and Blair's his patient? Or how about Jim is a Roman Gladiator? Or Jim's a rock star. The possibilities are endless." 

Jim Ellison buried his head in his hands as Blair started to nod. "I'm doomed, " he muttered. 

The end! 

Jennifer  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"JIM!" Blair nearly screamed as he hung up the phone. "She's there! It's happening!" 

"Who is _where_ , baby, and _what_ is happening," Jim said in alarm, his body alert for any threat. 

"My writing partner. My sis. They're inducing her labor! This is great! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Blair said in excitement. 

"Hmmm....well, 'Uncle Blair'," Jim teased as he calmed and drew his lover against his chest. "What's she gonna have? Boy or girl?" he asked as he kissed Blair's radiant face. 

"A boy. And get this...she's thinking of naming him after me! ME!" he squeaked in child-like pleasure. 

"Well...I could think of a lot worse," he teased, nipping at the skin just below Blair's ear. 

"Aww, Jim," Blair moaned, shifting to give his lover easy access. "It's just...I've never been excited like this before, and it...it's special," he purred, melting into his lover's tender touch. 

" _You're_ special, baby...and I think it's great she'd think of naming her baby after you," Jim assured, his hands kneading Blair's hips lovingly, his grip pushing his lover's erection against his thigh. "What do you say to us going upstairs and making our own baby? I'm sure she'll be in labor for hours," he suggested in a warm, thick voice. 

"Jim...Jiiiimmm," Blair moaned, nearly lost in the sensation of his sentinel's roaming lips and hands. "You know we can't...doesn't work that waaaayyyy....ayyyy...oh, man," Blair moaned, his knees starting to buckle. 

"Doesn't matter, baby," Jim replied, hoisting his lover up to wrap legs and arms around him like a clinging vine. "Let's just pretend. I hear practice is half the fun," he teased, his lips capturing Blair's in a passionate kiss. 

"Practice makes perfect, lover," Blair agreed, hugging his partner tightly as they headed up the stairs. 

End (bounce bounce) 

Shar  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

Jim was sitting quietly, contented to read a book and snuggle with his lover, when Blair suddenly snorted and spewed his Coke all over his computer and his startled Sentinel. 

"Sandburg, what the hell?" Jim demanded, leaping to the other side of the couch and swiping at his soda-sodden t-shirt. 

Blair choked, coughed, then started to laugh. "Sorry, Jim, but this story is so damn funny!" He wiped the drippy monitor with his hand. 

Jim edged cautiously back to his Guide. "What story?" he asked, peering over Blair's shoulder. 

"It's called 'I Can't Believe It's Not Elvis' by Katrina Bowen, and it's a hoot!" He snorted again. 

"Watchman fic, huh? Where's the sex scene?" Jim smirked. 

Blair colored. "There is no sex scene. It's  <cough>." 

Jim held a hand to his ear. "It's what?" 

"It's <mumble>." 

"Speak up," Jim taunted, even though he'd heard perfectly well. 

Blair sighed. "I _said_ it's gen. Gen." 

"You're reading gen fic? Blair 'Throw Out The Plot And Show Me The Boinkin' Sandburg is reading gen??" Jim snickered. 

"Some of it is very good," Blair said defensively. "Nary a Mary Sue in sight, and it's obvious that the guys do love each other, just not as obviously in _that_ way." 

Jim leaned in and squeezed Blair's thigh. "In what way? _this_ way?" he purred into Blair's ear. 

Not to be outdone, Blair nibbled on Jim's neck. "Yeah, _this_ way," he whispered. "Besides, we can always imagine what could have happened. Whatcha ya say, Rambo? Wanna play make-believe?" 

* * *

This hilarious story is on Guideposts, and if you go check it out, you may want to stay and read "A Good Idea At The Time' by the same author. 

Tex 

* * *

End The Seventy-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
